


十一月闪婚纪实 Real Fantasy

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: this is the most satisfying work of mine; and if you are interested, you can try to use a translator





	十一月闪婚纪实 Real Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most satisfying work of mine; and if you are interested, you can try to use a translator

十一月是光棍结婚的日子。  
尴尬的低温，与之相配的是惹人烦躁的忙碌，未醒状态下的每一秒行动都需要坚定的意志力。  
从快要结冰的被窝里探出脑袋，德拉科发现外面的天空泛着天花板的灰白色，随后才意识到卧室窗户是打开的，双人床的右侧空空荡荡，这样的情节已经循环上演了一整周。  
潘西是从窗户溜走的，踩着黑色长靴站在窗台，从五十层的公寓垂直坠落，黑色的巫师袍像失灵的降落伞无助地飘。潘西落地的时间要比自然降落长一点，当然也长不了太久，十秒之后她的身影会出现在一家早餐店门口，她最喜欢这家的鹅肝。  
德拉科就算不是亲眼所见也能猜出这套把戏，或许在她还会在等待早餐的时间里，给晨浴之后还没干透的头发加个除湿咒。  
从冷风侵蚀的速度来看，德拉科判断潘西走了才不过半小时。  
清晨从窗户溜走，却在半夜三点把他的门拍的震响。德拉科想，过了两年自由职业的生活，又在官场沉浮了四年，潘西还没学会正常的异性交往，不会心平气和地做顿早餐，再温柔的把他叫醒，贤妻良母的女性，她差的岂止一星半点。  
来的时候轰轰烈烈，走的时候却无声无息。在重新开始交往的一周时间里，德拉科每天在清醒的瞬间看到敞开的窗户，下意识会心头一紧，接着吹动刘海的冷风让他清醒下来：一个月前潘西换了份工作，和魔法部签了一年半载的卖身契，哪也溜不走。  
他乱炸的脑袋重陷入了枕头的深思，德拉科尚存的最后一点意识：十一月是适合光棍结婚的日子。

即使是保质期二十六年光棍，马尔福先生也没能比其他人多参透些什么。看着餐盘里红酒汁从鹅肝上满满溢出，潘西脑海中出现了参透这个词。  
参透人生意义，在某一天如梦初醒，随后大彻大悟，成为另一个人。这是潘西少女时期从小说中偷来的浪漫幻想，十五岁之后她再没摆脱掉这种幻想。  
在她的狭窄又极端的头脑里，贪婪般地追求爱情就是她寻找人生真谛的方式，通过爱的本能去了解另一个人，心灵无限贴近另一个魂魄，又不得已听从命运的安排，与之成为无果的过客。这是她前半生从未偏离的交往循环轨迹，这种极端的爱情带给她的伤痛反复叠加，其后果是在内心深处越来越古怪，对爱的误解越来越深。  
无论他们两在其他地方多么相似，德拉科的爱情却是另一种方式。  
没有人会觉得德拉科是个模范学生，旷课欺负低年级，小打小闹从来没断过。他只有两点可以称得上绝对的楷模，一个是掺了水分的成绩，一个是不掺水分的从不早恋。  
比十五岁的年级还要早的多，他深陷于对自己的爱恋，深信没有一个人配得上自己。  
十年前，潘西曾有那么一瞬间差点就要爱上他。当时她正在为一次莫名其妙的失恋掉着莫名其妙的眼泪，和德拉科并肩站在塔楼顶，城堡上的白雪皑皑美化了她伤感的幼稚早恋。她又差点要把自己虚假的幻想当成真正的爱情。  
你懂什么是爱情吗？德拉科突然站直了身子，胳膊从倚靠着的栏杆上背到身后，收起高昂的下巴看着她。别哭了，德拉科摘下手套说，在潘西的面庞前犹豫了一下，最后艰难的捏起了潘西围巾的一角，帮她象征性的擦了两下。  
你懂什么是爱情吗？潘西听不出这是嘲笑还是询问，那一刻她觉得德拉科非比寻常，心痛感提前对她发出预警，她在坠入爱河的瞬间犹豫了几秒，最后觉得兔子还是不要吃窝边草的好，就这么几秒，她挽救了自己。  
摆脱一种幻想是痛苦的。德拉科马尔福无法摆脱自恋的幻想，潘西帕金森也无法摆脱为爱轰轰烈烈的幻想。  
直到上周三的凌晨三点，潘西砸了三分钟德拉科的公寓门，开门的那一刻，潘西宣布她和他在一起了。  
一颗种子可以开不出鲜花，但是一朵花一定早就埋下了种子，故事到了说来话长的那一步。  
潘西说，十一月的故事要从十月讲起。

十月魔法界出版的最新著作《巫师社会现状论》，书中指出与麻瓜相比，巫师的平均婚龄早了整整三年。  
似乎是为了印证研究，潘西帕金森在同一个月份发觉朋友们都已经开始步入婚姻。在聚会上，那些钻石婚戒总是会有意无意的把高脚杯敲得叮当作响，潘西逐渐意识到自己不再掌握着中心话题，熟人们所谈论的事情都将她排除在外，似乎每个人都过得比她好。  
二十岁的年纪在异性中周旋，是没被成人生活压倒的象征；二十五岁打破单身魔咒，则是征服中年的胜利讯号。潘西已经落后于同代人了。  
当婚姻话题重新回到她这里的时候，糟糕的感觉确定无疑了。  
“潘西呢？帕金森有超过十年的时间里都在谈恋爱。”  
“没有那么夸张吧，”潘西为自己争辩道。  
“对，你不谈恋爱的时间里都和马尔福在一起。”她旁边的女人接话，立马引起席间一阵笑声。  
潘西听不出来这好笑在哪里，但是当了十二年的斯莱特林，还听不出来话里的讽刺意味才是真的好笑。  
她往马尔福的方向看去，他正对着一杯红酒眉头紧锁，好像这世界所有事物都会惹他不高兴。他在享受着习以为常的愤怒感。  
习以为常，对周围一切麻木，像待宰的羔羊。  
她的注视没有持续太久，当聚会开始进入混乱阶段的时候，米里森走到她的面前，邀请潘西做她的伴娘，婚礼将在十一月底进行，潘西是她唯一能想到的单身女孩。  
潘西帕金森忘了自己当时有没有拒绝，她的记忆里模糊的想起米里森曾经追求过她，在同性恋还很隐秘的十年前。

这天半夜三点，马尔福刚刚入睡。潘西出现在他家门口，穿着女巫斗篷，一阵不详的乌云披着她的斗篷不由分说挤进屋子。  
潘西拥抱了他，嘴角擦过他造型全无的金发，意味不明，暧昧又怪异，可怜的失眠患者德拉科马尔福再一次睡意全无。  
玩了十年的游戏终于过时了，而游戏核心却成为文明瑰宝传承了下来：在孤独的幻想中享受单人份的狂欢。  
“我确定没有人会真的懂我了，所以我决定追你试试看。”德拉科是这个世界上唯一能听懂潘西这句话前后关联的人。  
他把潘西赶到了客房，留下两个简单的选择：一晚10加隆可以在第二天早上借用厨房，或者每小时1加隆钟点收费。  
孤独会把人逼疯。德拉科用日出前的三个小时，想通了二十五年都没想明白的道理。潘西帕金森人如其名，在被少女幻想折磨了十年后，被孤独的真相折磨疯了。

潘西为什么没有和德拉科谈过恋爱，一直是伴随着斯莱特林一代人成长的谜。  
有人说是因为德拉科不明的性向，还有人说德拉科与潘西不过是酒肉朋友，水性杨花的女孩不配得到他的青睐。  
然而所谓谜团，就连当事人也难以解答。不过到了十一月初，谜题已经不再成立。相识近二十年，德拉科和潘西第一次躺在了同一张床上。  
“你有没有想过，为什么我们从来没有在一起过。”潘西问他。  
“在一起过，六年级的时候。”德拉科将胳膊伸过潘西的脑袋，把她的头发挂在耳朵后面。  
“我一点不记得了。”潘西平卧在床上。  
“有次你跟我表白，说其实你最喜欢我，然后问我能不能对你好一点。”德拉科笑了。  
“我真的这么说了？”  
“对。”  
“然后呢？”潘西配合着。  
“然后我就把作业借给你了。”德拉科也平躺着看着天花板。  
“那后来我们怎么样了？”  
“后来你劈腿了，有一天带着一个拉文克劳男生坐到了我们餐桌上。我看过他的论文，没我写得好。”  
“真抱歉，我一点也不记得了。”  
“没关系，那段时间之后我们两都在抄他的作业，而现在我们俩都不记得他的名字了。”德拉科转了过去，只留下一个后脑勺对着她。  
潘西当然不会傻到相信他的故事，她也转过身去，扯过一角羽绒被，她总是在为不存在的事物动感情，这次也不能幸免，在那一瞬间她鬼使神差的想，要是这故事是真的多好。

潘西发觉自己从最好的朋友身边醒来，再到回忆起朋友已经成为了男朋友，这一过程消耗的时间在十一月初终于缩短为零。  
和十四岁那年的朋友在一起，总会让人想起自己的十四岁。住在10加隆的房间里，潘西把天花板涂成了星空，当夜晚降临，天花板上的闪耀的群星，就像她曾经构想过的无数种人生轨迹，在梦境里一一兑现。  
有那么一次，潘西以为自己即将进入婚姻的殿堂。当谈恋爱已经不能够满足她所渴求的亲密程度，结婚的念头就从她脑海中冒了出来。她从来就是热爱形式远多于实际，为了给不安的情人表白她的死心塌地，她甚至找了稳定的工作，与魔法部签了卖身契般的雇佣合同。然而她的情路永远都无法一帆风顺，誓言也只能不了了之。  
十五岁的德拉科不会承认自己还是个幼稚的少年，而二十五岁的德拉科却学会了反省自己。当然不是说他变得善良，这词从他出生就与他注定无缘。他只是在某一天开始考虑起了除自己以外的人，十九岁那年骄奢温室的破碎让他重新理解这个世界，十月底潘西敲响了另一扇早已蠢蠢欲动的门。他爱了自己那么多年，最后爱上和自己越来越像的女孩，他管这叫退而求其次，然而真相是他在成长，在一滩静止的湖水中，只是需要一支合手的桨。  
如同一个青年，魔法部也在成长，除去像加强驱寒咒之类的人性化改良，连办事都透露着战后的幽默。光棍节的前夕，上了年纪的愁思缠绕在地下大厅，部里十一月不再有任何加急文件出现在潘西的办公桌上，她挥了挥魔杖，衣架上的黑色巫师袍轻柔的为它的主人穿戴整齐。  
然而圣芒戈是没有淡季可言的，生老病死的转折平均分布在人生的版图上。当潘西出现在圣芒戈三楼的时候，德拉科正在二楼的手术室里不慌不忙得切开一个泛着肉白的啤酒肚。真实的啤酒肚距离他还有二十年的光阴，而间隔短得多的两个小时后，他的人生第一次有人接他回家。

十一月过去了三分之一，潘西彻底舍弃了她的公寓。偷偷摸摸的同居生活，成了光明正大的合谋。  
“德拉科，我发现你真的长大了。”坐在餐桌前，潘西捏紧了厚柄叉子。  
“形容一个二十五岁的人长大，听起来并不像褒奖。”德拉科一边切着牛排一边回答道。  
“我是说你不像小时候那样目中无人了，谁能想到十七岁那个欠扁的小男孩，会在多年后给他曾经暗恋了十年的女孩做晚餐呢？”  
德拉科瞪了她一眼：“我暗恋你十年？我觉得是你暗恋我比较可信。”  
“我可从来不搞暗恋那一套，你知道我总是爱的轰轰烈烈。”她明显在末尾的词语上加了得意的语气。  
德拉科夺走她的餐盘，拉向自己：“是嘛，那谁暗恋你，你就去吃谁做的饭吧。”  
“好好好，向你的小气投降。”潘西温暖的手掌覆在了德拉科的指尖，换了一副示弱的语气：“请马尔福少爷赏我顿饭吃吧。”  
晚饭后的散步已经成了他们的日常行程，缩在灰色的围巾里，德拉科只能看到潘西黑发头顶，他牵起她的手，塞进自己的口袋里，他觉得这样有点傻，但是又舍不得松手。  
在幻想达到最顶峰之前，一切混乱和不满都在无序的叠加，直到出现完美的时刻，亦或是幻想成真。

十一月十日晚，一只猫头鹰踩在白月的剪影中，深呼吸。  
许多年后，德拉科还能清楚的记得潘西肉麻的表白，那对他而言是现实与梦合二为一的魔法时刻。  
“我知道人生很孤独，我知道就算是你，也未必能改变这一点。但是你是我最想尝试的希望。人们说将就，对我和你而言不过是放弃幻想，回归现实，德拉科马尔福，我从小到大最好的朋友。我有很多种说法来解释我接下来要说的话，气候寒冷鬼迷心窍，幡然悔悟行差踏错。但我只想到唯一一个解释，我爱上你了。如果这是最后一次关于爱的幻想，我幻想它就是真实。”  
“这是有生以来我和我的厨艺所受过最大的褒奖，谢谢你，亲爱的潘西。”  
“我有一个疯狂的想法，我酝酿了许多天。准能让所有人都大吃一惊。”潘西恶作剧般的笑着，德拉科确信自己在她的眉眼中看到了她十七岁时的神采奕奕。  
他接着听到潘西的问话：“魔法部新规定，给每对在光棍节结婚的新人送上一瓶福灵剂。你想要吗？”  
德拉科发出一阵愉快的笑声，低下头吻了她：“这主意太棒了，准能让所有人大吃一惊。”

如果真的存在爱情，那么它在遥远的星球流浪了二十五年，终于在最后一个光棍节前夜，返航着陆。  
-fin-


End file.
